Isostatic presses are dimensioned with regard to a very high required working pressure and the size of the pressed bodies, and are therefore very expensive to produce, even for moderate pressed body sizes. It is therefore important to form the press for the greatest possible capacity and to utilize press capacity to a maximum. It is known, e.g. from the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,674 and 3,698,843 to utilize a rotating turntable with at least three press tool positions, which are uniformly distributed along the circumference of the table, and at least three fixed stations, namely a pressing station, an emptying station and a filling/vibration station, under which the tools pass during the turning movement of the table. Such press plant can be controlled relatively simply by indexing the table, but the degree of utilization of the press is determined by the longest operation time in any of the working stations. Even though it will be possible to ensure for some pressed body type that the pressing station constitutes the bottleneck for the material flow in the plant, it will be appreciated that malfunction in any of the remaining stations negatively affects the degree of utilization of the press. For example, if a tool jams in the emptying of filling station the plant must be taken out of operation. If a tool starts to malfunction, e.g. due to tool damage occurring in the press, operations in the plant must be broken off to allow exchange of the damaged tool. In principle, the same drawback occurs if the tool is filled to a too large or too little extent in the filling station or the tool is insufficiently cleaned in the emptying station. It will be similarly appreciated that other pressed body configuration, powder quality or the like may easily cause other stations than that for pressing becoming bottlenecks. One object of the invention is therefore to provide a plant in which at least some of the mentioned drawbacks have been reduced or circumvented.